house_of_anubis_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is one of the main characters of the show, House of Anubis. She is best friends with Joy and Fabian, and she is also pretty close to all of her housemates. At first, she hates Nina because she believes that she made Joy "disappear", but soon enough the two become close friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna. Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Silence / House of Warnings, but Joy interrupts them in the middle of it. Patricia was dating Eddie Miller, until the middle of the summer and mentioned in House of Arrivals / House of Presents that they broke up. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia admitted to KT that she still likes Eddie. Patricia and Eddie get back together in House of Deceptions, but they break up again in House of Winning / House of Moonlighting. Patricia is portrayed by Jade Ramsey. Patricia is also the sinner of jealousy. Contents hide 1 View the Patricia Williamson Gallery 2 About 3 Relationships 3.1 Mick Campbell 3.2 Jerome Clarke 3.3 Mara Jaffray 3.4 Alfie Lewis 3.5 Nina Martin 3.6 Joy Mercer 3.7 Amber Millington 3.8 Fabian Rutter 3.9 Jason Winkler 3.10 Eddie Miller 3.11 Piper Williamson 3.12 KT Rush 3.13 Benji Reed 4 Trivia 5 Comments View the Patricia Williamson Gallery About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappeared, and as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was roommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series, she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, Eddie finds out that Patricia is one of the decendents to wake up Robert Frobisher-Smythe. She and the other decendents were tricked into doing the ceremony that wakes him up. He was awakened, and Sibuna now has to figure out away to stop him. In House of Deception / House of Rainbows , Eddie had a vision that Patricia will be one of the sinners that Robert needs to awaken Ammit. In House of Treachery / House of Imposters , it is revealed Patricia, is the second sinner.Being a sinner, She was forced to serve evil Robert, She was asked to destroy the panograph in the secret room and spy on the sibunas for team evil. When Fabian inspected the fingerprints of the panograph culprit, she managed to trick them to thinking that KT was the culprit. Until now she is still spying on sibunas and found out that Alfie left his personalized pen in the gatehouse when he was saving Willow from Robert. When Patricia found out about this, She lured KT into the gatehouse showing KT the pen of Alfie and tells her that Alfie was the culprit. As KT was about to warn the other sibunas, she told KT she doesn't need to hurry and tells her that being evil and powerful is better than being good and a friend as her eyes glow red (eyes of a sinner), intimidating KT. PATRICIA Added by Lolwhitesky Relationships Mick Campbell (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heartbreaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. Patricia often gives Mara help with dating advise for Mick. Other than that, they don't talk to each other that much. In House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when Mick left for Australia, she was among the others who bid him goodbye. Jerome Clarke (Unknown-present; Enemies) She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she Added by Fabicia4ever thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia asks Jerome out on a date in order to make Eddie jealous. What she doesn't know is that Joy is planning to ask Jerome out in order to dump him harshly. (See Patrome) Mara Jaffray (Unknown-present; enemies) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new roommate. She Added by Isys777 does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially since she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. Their friendship may not survive due to the fact Mara and Eddie started their ghost hunt but then Mara and Jerome started dating at the end of series two so it seems that all will be fine between them.(See Matricia) Alfie Lewis (Unknown-present; Enemies) She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearance. When Patricia runs out of class and Alfie finds her, Patricia sees a new side of Alfie. They agree to hang out with each Added by Isys777 other more often to try to avoid their nightmares. Patricia invited Alfie to join Sibuna, which makes the two become closer friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie a long with Jerome. Patricia is possibly the first one to see the soft side of Alfie. She also is, between all the girls, who gets less annoyed with Alfie's weirdness. Alfie and Patricia, along with Joy and Jerome, are descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary for the ceremony to wake him up. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Patricia and Alfie are tricked into going to the gatehouse and they perform the ceremony with Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Miss Denby. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Alfie and Patricia chant in their sleep because their ancestors are working through them. Their chant turned out to be "follow the symbols," which Alfie and Patricia drew in art class in House of Possession / House of Greed. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia gets annoyed when Alfie starts to talk about zombies. (See Palfie) Nina Martin (2011-present ; Enemies) Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia Added by ThatArtGirl hated her because she thought that Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, has disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was a coincidence. They are now close friends and a part of the Sibuna Club together. They drifted apart in season two due to Joy's return, although Patricia helped Nina with Sibuna projects. She also defended her from Joy, during the article conflict. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia is worried when she learns that Nina won't return. (See Patrina}. In Season 3 when she joined team Evil she is enemies to everyone Joy Mercer (Unknown-present ; Enemies) She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They were planning a "BFF Box Set Marathon" the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to Added by Sibuna Forever one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her and she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. The two also started to contact each other in secrecy, and Fabian was really the only one who knew about it. Later on, they made a plan to switch the puzzle pieces. In the finale, the two were very excited to see each other because they ran up to one another and hugged each other tightly.In season 2 Joy started becoming very jealous of Fabina. In result Patricia's and Joy's friendship started having trouble. In House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy told Patricia that she didnt need her anymore, signaling the end of their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia become best friends again when Joy agrees to help Sibuna save Nina. In House of History / House of Eclipse, it is discovered that Joy and Patricia, along with Alfie and Jerome, are the descendants of the people Robert Frobisher-Smythe went on his expedition party with and they are necessary to wake him up. Joy doesn't listen to Patricia about Frobisher and she ends up learning that Patricia was telling the truth. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Patricia makes up a story to show Joy that there wasn't really anything going on. (See Joytricia) Amber Millington (2006-Present; Enemies) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11 years old, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Soon after Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more angry at her when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. Patricia mocks Amber oftenly due to her being too "Amber-ish". In House of Pi / House of Mistrust and House of Trickery / House of Unity, Patricia worries about where Amber is when she disappears at the gatehouse. When she learns that Amber left for fashion school, she is worried. (See Pamber) Fabian Rutter (Unknown-present; Enemies) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. In Season 3, they start to get closer and closer. (See: Fabicia) Jason Winkler (2011-present; "Frenemy") Early in the season, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school Added by Rachim photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only way he could live. It is unknown whether Patricia ever learned of this. (See Pason) Eddie Miller (2012-present; First Kiss, Boyfriend, Enemies ) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, the new American bad-boy Edison "Eddie" Miller arrives at Anubis House and he becomes Patricia's rival. Eddie and Patricia are in the kind of I-hate-you-but-I-love-you relationship. From the very moment Patricia first met Eddie, Patricia seemed to be irritated with his disrespectful ways as Eddie seemed to be irritated with her hotheadedness. Always happy at the sight of each other's misery and enjoying irritating one another, these two also seem to have a bit of a connection. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, they almost kiss and Patricia admits to Joy that she really likes Eddie and thinks he is cute. In the episode House of Silence / House of Warnings, Eddie and Patricia share a passionate kiss, which she later admits was her first kiss. In House of Reflectors / House of Illusions, Patricia takes Eddie on his first Sibuna mission, although he doesn't understand what he's doing. Patricia fakes a trust test to get Eddie to hold a reflector in order to pass to the next task. After a long time of mistreatment, Patricia starts to act nicer to Eddie in House of Phantoms / House of Surrender. They broke up before the start of Season 3. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs and House of Revelations / House of Questions, Patricia makes nasty comments about KT and Eddie being a couple. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia talks to KT about her feelings and she admits to liking Eddie. She tells KT not to tell Eddie that she still likes him, but she still wants to know if he likes her back. When KT talks to Eddie, he says that he just wants to be friends, although it's more likely that he was talking about KT rather than Patricia. In House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, Eddie kisses Patricia after confusion about each other setting the other person up on their date. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Patricia gets angry when Eddie receives a fake love letter that Caroline wrote. She also gets angry when Eddie tells Benji that she is just his friend. Later, they make up and they kiss again. (See Peddie). Piper Williamson (Birth-present; Twin Sister) Piper is Patricia's twin. Piper said that she missed her sister and wanted to be with her in England which could be true or untrue. Piper and Patricia appear to have very opposite personalities where Piper is kind and dependent while Patricia is sassy and independent. Even their crushes are very different as Piper's is Alfie and Patricia's is Eddie. Patricia and Piper hugged each other before Piper left. Patricia found out about Piper and Eddie's kiss.Piper was jealous of Patricia beacause she was able to have fun while Patricia was jealous of Piper as she was the talented. It is possible that Piper grew up to be the favourite in the family. When Piper is leaving it is shown that they really love each other. In House of Signals / House of Captures, Caroline Denby takes a picture of the descendants and tells Patricia and the others she wants to send it to their family, including Patricia's twin, Piper. (See Piptricia) KT Rush (2013-present; Enemies) KT came to Anubis House in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, definitely not in Patricia's best time. They had a pretty rocky start, since Patricia knew KT was involved in "Nina's letter" issue. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Patricia acussed KT of trying to replace Nina and threw orange juice at her. KT didn't tolerate Patricia's harshness and threw porridge at her. Later, she regretted it and wanted to become Pat's friends, since the two became roomates. Patricia kept suspecting of her for a while, and also being jealous of KT spending time with Eddie, her ex-boyfriend and still crush in House of Revelations / House of Questions. In part, due to that friendship, KT becomes a Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity, and gets the chance to explain her mission, leading Patricia to start trusting her. Now they're really good friends, since they seem to have many things in common and understand eachother. (See Katricia) Benji Reed (2013-present; Friends) Patricia first met Benji when she was with Eddie, and quickly learned Eddie and Benji were arch-enemies. Despite this, she seems to like him and smiles when Benji picks up her books. Miss Denby purposely pairs Patricia and Benji in order to make Eddie jealous. He flirts with her during the partner game in class. In the trust exercises, Benji prevents Patricia from getting her outfit ruined by an ink spill. In House of Surprise, Patricia attended the Isis Housewarm-up and she sliced oranges for Benji. In House of Winning, Patricia tried to help Anubis House win the dodgeball tournament without putting Isis House down because Eddie didn't like Benji. When Eddie refused to shake Benji's hand on a truce, Patricia was mad, along with the other students and Mr. Sweet. When Benji said hi to Patricia, she smiled and said hi back. (See Batricia) Robert Frobisher Symthe 2013-present; Friends Patricia Williamson